<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mom and Dad are fighting! by blweebuniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792889">Mom and Dad are fighting!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blweebuniverse/pseuds/blweebuniverse'>blweebuniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karasuno Group Chat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cinnamon Roll Hinata Shouyou, Comedy, Cute, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Fights, Fluff, Funny, Group chat, Innocent Hinata Shouyou, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina fluff, Karasuno Family, M/M, Making Up, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Silly fight, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, daisuga - Freeform, daisuga fluff, karasuno group chat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blweebuniverse/pseuds/blweebuniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Sugawara:</strong> Hinata will you tell Daichi that practice ends early tomorrow because there will be a tennis tournament in the gym.</p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> You do know this is a group chat right? You can tell him yourself.</p><p><strong>Sugawara:</strong> I am not talking to him right now.</p><p><strong>Sugawara:</strong> I am very very mad at him.</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> Mom and Dad are fighting!</p><p><strong>Sugawara:</strong> ...what?</p><p><strong>Daichi:</strong> ...what?</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> ...what?</p><p>OR</p><p>Daichi and Sugawara are fighting and the Karasuno Volley Ball team help them sort things out on their group chat</p><p>...or atleast they try.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi &amp; Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi &amp; Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi &amp; Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karasuno Group Chat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mom and Dad are fighting!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! </p><p>I made a part 2! </p><p><strong>Tumblr:</strong> blweebuniverse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Sugawara:</strong> Hinata will you tell Daichi that practice ends early tomorrow because there will be a tennis tournament in the gym.</p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> You do know this is a group chat right? You can tell him yourself.</p><p><strong>Sugawara:</strong> I am not talking to him right now. </p><p><strong>Sugawara:</strong> I am very very mad at him.</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> Mom and Dad are fighting! </p><p><strong>Sugawara:</strong> ...what?</p><p><strong>Daichi:</strong> ...what?</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> ...what?</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> Oh yeah Daichi-san since you’re here...</p><p><strong>Hinata: </strong> Suga-san says that practice ends early tomorrow </p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> Because there will be a tennis tournament</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> in the gym.</p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> He can read Hinata. </p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> He has eyes.</p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> Also did you need to type three different messages just to say that one sentence.</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi:</strong> Tsukki don’t be mean!</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> Shut up Stingy-Shima! You typed three different messages too!</p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> That was for effect.</p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> I separated them in a logical order to make them easier to read. </p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> You just butchered the entire sentence for no reason at all. </p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> Instead of focusing on growing your height you should focus on growing some brain cells. </p><p><strong>Yamaguchi:</strong> Tsukki! </p><p><strong>Kageyama:</strong> Shut up Tsukishima! Hinata is perfect just the way he is!</p><p><strong>Noya:</strong> Awwwww Kageyama!</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> Awwwww you’re perfect too babe &lt;3</p><p><strong>Tanaka:</strong> Awwwwww you guys! Get a room! </p><p><strong>Kageyama:</strong> How do we delete messages? </p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> Oh, so his highness the king comes to protect his boyfriend huh? </p><p><strong>Kageyama:</strong> Stop calling me that!</p><p><strong>Kageyama:</strong> Also Hinata since practice is shortened, come to the gym two hours earlier than usual so we can get started on receives.</p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> Yeah “receives”</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi:</strong> Tsukki! </p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> I don’t understand.</p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> Let me explain.</p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> When two people really like each other...</p><p><strong>Sugawara:</strong> Don’t you dare complete that Tsukishima or else you won’t like the consequences. </p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> Ok...ok...</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> What is it? I wanna know! </p><p><strong>Kageyama:</strong> Hinata boke are you coming early?</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> Yeah Tobio! I’ll be there &lt;3</p><p><strong>Kageyama:</strong> Idiot! Don’t call me that in public! </p><p><strong>Noya:</strong> Oooohhhh Tobiooo</p><p><strong>Tanaka:</strong> Oooooh Tobio</p><p><strong>Kageyama:</strong> Shut up! </p><p><strong>Kageyama:</strong> See what you did Hinata! </p><p><strong>Asahi:</strong> You know Hinata and Kageyama, you can take a break sometimes too. You don’t always have to work so hard. </p><p><strong>Daichi:</strong> You would say that after leaving the team for a whole month. </p><p><strong>Asahi:</strong> Daichi-san... </p><p><strong>Asahi:</strong> I already said I was sorry about that...</p><p><strong>Daichi:</strong> Hinata will you please tell <em>Suga</em> that I already knew about the gym. I found out way before him. </p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> Oh my god...</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> Suga-san, Daichi-san says that he already found out way before you.</p><p><strong>Sugawara:</strong> Hinata will you please tell <em>Daichi</em> that I was just making sure he was informed and that he doesn’t need to show me attitude about it.</p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> Anybody wanna bet how long this is gonna go on?</p><p><strong>Yamaguchi:</strong> Tsukki! Don’t say that! </p><p><strong>Tanaka:</strong> 100 yen says 5 minutes more max, since they are a lovey dovey couple and they can’t stay mad at each other.</p><p><strong>Noya:</strong> 100 yen says a day because they can’t make up unless they talk in person.</p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> Only a hundred yen? </p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> And they call me Stingy...</p><p><strong>Tanaka:</strong> It’s not my fault I’m broke!</p><p><strong>Noya:</strong> Exactly!</p><p><strong>Noya:</strong> We are the broke brothers!</p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> Why do you sound so proud of that?</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> Daichi-san, Suga-san says</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> that he was just making sure</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> you were informed</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> and that you don’t need to show him</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> Attitude</p><p><strong>Tanaka:</strong> Hinata why are you typing like that all of a sudden?</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> Sorry my fingers are really tired.</p><p><strong>Kageyama:</strong> Hinata boke are you ok?</p><p><strong>Kageyama:</strong> You are never tired.</p><p><strong>Kageyama:</strong> Not that I’m worried or anything...</p><p><strong>Kageyama:</strong> But seriously, do you need me to come over? </p><p><strong>Kageyama:</strong> If I run from home I can be there in 10 minutes.</p><p><strong>Asahi:</strong> Isn’t your house an hour away from Hinata’s place?</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> I’m fine, I just don’t like talking over text.</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> and I don’t need you to come over...</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> But I would really like it if you did. I’m really lonely.</p><p><strong>Kageyama:</strong> ...fine I’ll be there.</p><p><strong>Kageyama:</strong> Only cause I’m around the neighborhood though.</p><p><strong>Asahi:</strong> Didn’t you just say that you were at home? </p><p><strong>Noya:</strong> Oh yeah why are Suga-san and Daichi-san fighting anyway?</p><p><strong>Tanaka:</strong> Oh yeah. Why are you guys fighting?</p><p><strong>Sugawara:</strong> Well...</p><p><strong>Daichi:</strong> What happened was...</p><p><strong>Sugawara:</strong> What happened was...</p><p><strong>Sugawara:</strong> I can’t remember...</p><p><strong>Daichi:</strong> Me neither...</p><p><strong>Sugawara:</strong> Why were we mad at each other?</p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> Are you being serious right now? </p><p><strong>Daichi:</strong> I don’t wanna fight with you Suga. I hate not being able to talk to you. </p><p><strong>Sugawara:</strong> Daichi...</p><p><strong>Sugawara:</strong> Let’s never fight again Daichi! &lt;3 </p><p><strong>Daichi:</strong> Agreed! </p><p><strong>Tsukishima:</strong> I hate being in this group chat.</p><p><strong>Tanaka:</strong> I am literally crying right now! I’m so happy you guys are back together. </p><p><strong>Noya:</strong> You guys are so perfect for each other! </p><p><strong>Asahi:</strong> What about us?  </p><p><strong>Noya:</strong> Shut up Asahi! Not everything is about you!</p><p><strong>Asahi:</strong> Sorry...</p><p><strong>Daichi:</strong> Ew you disgust me Asahi. What a pushover man baby. </p><p><strong>Asahi:</strong> Ouch, that was harsh.</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> Yay mom and dad are back together! </p><p><strong>Daichi:</strong> Seriously...</p><p><strong>Sugawara:</strong> What is up with that?</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> Gtg I think Kageyama’s here!</p><p><strong>Asahi:</strong> How is that humanly possible?</p><p><strong>Noya:</strong> What kind of monster are you Kageyama?</p><p><strong>Tanaka:</strong> That mystery will never be solved...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!</p><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>Let me know what you think in the comments! </p><p><strong>Tumblr</strong>: blweebuniverse</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>